My First Love
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku jatuh hati pada seorang pria. Sabaku no Gaara, teman sekelas yang dari awal sudah menarik perhatianku. mind to RnR? :D


My First Love

Pairing: GaaHina

Gendre: Romance

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Eyd kurang sempurna, ooc tinggkat tinggi, gak jelas dll

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku jatuh hati pada seorang pria.

Sabaku no Gaara, teman sekelas yang dari awal sudah menarik perhatianku.

Hampir setiap hari Gaara selalu membolos dan lebih memilih untuk berada diatas atap sekolah, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu melakukan hal itu, tapi yang jelas... setiap kali dia membolos, aku akan pergi menemuinya dan memaksanya untuk pergi ke kelas.

"Gaara! Lagi-lagi kau membolos," saat aku tiba di atas atap sekolah, aku bisa melihat pria itu duduk santai, bersender pada dinding dan membaca buku kesayangannya, '_The Secret'_.

"Kau tau, kau terlalu sering membolos. J-Jika kau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa kau tidak akan naik kelas!" Aku mendekatinya dan mulai mengoceh tidak jelas. Aku tahu, dia tidak suka mendengar ocehan dariku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin Gaara-_kun_ sampai tinggal kelas, aku ingin selalu berada di kelas yang sama dengannya, aku ingin... bisa lulus bersama-sama dengannya.

"Kau ini bodoh!"

Hesh... aku sudah biasa mendengar kata-katanya yang seperti ini.

"Iya, aku memang bodoh. Meskipun k-kau tidak pernah mendengar perkataanku, t-tapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa berhenti menceramahimu." Kataku kesal, aku berdiri berkacak pinggang didepannya, memasang wajah cemberut, kesal melihatnya yang selalu saja mengacuhkanku.

"Duduklah disini Hinata,"

"Eh?"

_Srekkk..._

Gaara menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku untuk duduk disampingnya.

_Deg..._

_Deg..._

_Deg..._

Ya ampun, ini gawat. Jantungku mulai berdetak tidak beraturan, ia mulai berdetak semakin kencang. Semoga, semoga Gaara tidak mendengar suara ini!

Setelah menyuruhku duduk disampingnya, kami hanya diam tanpa ada pembicaraan sedikitpun. Aku selalu menyukainya,walaupun dia selalu kasar pada guru, nakal dan selalu membolos. Meskipun kebanyakan orang merasa takut saat melihatnya, tapi tidak denganku.

Saat hari penerimaan siswa baru, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan Gaara.

Apa yang kami bicarakan dari awal bertemu sampai sekarang selalu saja tentang hal yang sama.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja membaca buku itu Gaara-_kun_? Kenapa k-kau tidak membaca buku pelajaran saja? b-bukankah itu lebih berguna?" tanyaku entah untuk yang keberapa ratus kalinya sejak kami pertama berkenalan.

"Bodoh!"

_Ugh..._ aku selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama, Gaara selalu menyebutku bodoh.

"Hesh!" Aku memalingkan wajahku menunjukkan padanya bahwa saat ini aku sedang kesal dengannya. Dan keadaan kembali sunyi tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutku maupun dari Gaara.

"Ingin permen?"

"Eh?" Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ini bukan halusinasiku saja, kan?  
tiba-tiba saja, setelah agak lama kami saling diam, aku seakan-akan mendengar suara Gaara menawarkan permen padaku.

"Nah, coba rasa." Gaara menatapku sambil memberikan sebuah permen tangkai padaku. Sungguh, ini benar-benar terasa seperti mimpi. Sejak setahun lebih kami kenal, ini adalah pertama kalinya Gaara memberikan sesuatu padaku.

"_A-arigatoo..."_ kataku pelan, agak ragu aku mengambil permen itu dari tangannya dan kemudian mencoba untuk mencoba rasanya.

"Manis..." gumam tanpa sadar.

'Hmm..." Saat kulirik, Gaara tersenyum tipis.

_Blush..._ gawat, wajahku pasti sudah memerah.

_Deg..._ dan jantungku semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Aku benar-benar beruntung, dia membiarkanku duduk disampingnya dan kemudian memberiku setangkai permen lolipop. Kejadian ini, tidak akan pernah bisa aku lupakan, aku benar-benar senang.

"Hmmm..." Aku tidak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum.

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Diluar sekolah, Gaara sering kali berkelahi. Entah sudah berapa kali aku melihatnya menghajar orang lain, aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, tapi yang jelas aku selalu melihat Gaara menghajar lawannya hingga babak belur.

"Arrrggghhhhh!"

_Brukkk..._

"Gaara-_kun_!" aku baru saja berjalan beberapa meter dari rumahku untuk pergi belanja, saat mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan seseorang. Saat aku menoleh kesamping, kedalam sebuah gang sempit, lagi-lagi aku melihat pemandangan itu, Gaara selesai menghabisi seseorang.

"He?" Saat melihatku yang kaget, Gaara langsung melepaskan orang yang tadi dihajarnya. Ia mengelap darah yang ada di wajahnya dan kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

Ada darah diwajahnya, apa dia terluka?  
"Gaara-_kun_!" Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak panik saat melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Gaara_-kun_, a-apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku melupakan niatku untuk pergi belanja dan memilih untuk berlari mengejarnya.

"Hn... kenapa kau mengejarku?" Saat aku sudah bisa mengejarnya, Gaara berhenti berjalan sejenak dan kemudian menoleh kebelakang, menatapku sambil memberikan senyum tipisnya.

_Blush..._ wajahku pasti memerah.

"A-aku..." Sungguh, aku tidak tau harus memberikan jawaban yang seperti apa.

"Pulanglah, jika tidak kau bisa kedinginan." kata Gaara dingin. Hm... entah kenapa mendengar dia berbicara seperti ini, aku merasa seperti diperhatikan.

"Kau i-ingin kemana?" tanyaku saat melihat Gaara sudah ingin pergi kembali meninggalkanku.

"Pulang!" jawabnya yang kemudian langsung pergi menginggalkanku.

_Wusssss..._ saat Gaara sudah jauh dari tempatku berdiri, angin tiba-tiba saja berhembus kencang, diterpa angin malam disaat musim dingin seperti ini benar-benar membuat tubuhku menggigil, apalagi sekarang aku lupa membawa syal dan jaket tebal, rasa dingin itu terasa menusuk hingga ketulangku.

"Di-dingin..." kataku sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tanganku, berharap agar rasa hangat sedikit tercipta.

Gaara sudah pergi dan sekarang aku sendirian, mungkin aku harus mengurungkan niatku untuk belanja. Aku tidak akan kuat jika harus berjalan ke minimarket dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Hah..." aku hanya bisa mengeluh dan berpaling hendak pulang.

"Kau ceroboh!" Aku mendengar suara gaara yang begitu dekat ditelingaku.

"Eh, Gaa..."Belum sempat aku berkata apa-apa, belum sempat aku berpaling untuk melihatnya, dia sudah melilitkan syal dileherku dari belakang dan memakaikan jaketnya padaku dari belakang pula.

"Gaara-_kun_?" Aku syok, apa yang dilakukannya sungguh membuat tubuhku sejenak menjadi kaku, aku ingin berpaling dan melihat wajahnya, tapi... tubuhku sama sekali tidak mau menuruti semua keiinginanku.

"Jangan sampai sakit,"bisik Gaara tepat ditelingaku.

_Blush..._ dan wajahku kembali memerah.

Waktu seakan-akan berhenti, hingga aku tidak sadar kalau...

"Gaara-_kun..."_ Saat aku berpaling, Gaara sudah tidak ada disana, dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku bersama dengan syal dan jaketnya.

"Hm..." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

Gaara-_kun_, pria yang menurut orang lain begitu jahat, dimataku dia adalah seorang pria yang begitu baik hati dan aku benar-benar sudah jatuh hati padanya.

"Gaara-_kun, arigatoo_..." Sabaku no Gaara, dia adalah cinta pertama yang tidak akan mungkin bisa terlupakan.

Owari..

Hm... untuk ulang tahun Hinata, gui gui pengen bikin fic tentang dia dan cowok lain.

Hinata! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Semoga dirimu selalu bahagia.

Oh ya, fic ini juga gui gui bikin untuk seseorang yang dulu pernah minta dibikinin fic fluff GaaHina, requestnya udah lama sih, maaf baru bisa dibikin sekarang.

Ficnya benar-benar datar kan? Gui gui tahu itu.. *ngorek aspa*

Mind to RnR? :D


End file.
